In the field of wireless telephones and similar portable electronic devices, rechargeable battery technology has become increasingly important. Users of such devices rely on the batteries to be charged so that the device may be used at all times, in all locations. Typically, batteries are charged using a conventional outlet (e.g., 120 volts AC) and a transformer with a cord that connects to the device, and sometimes in connection with a “docking station” or similar base used to recharge the battery of the device.
A problem occurs when the battery requires charging and the user cannot access a conventional power supply. For example, a user may be traveling away from such outlets or may not have the transformer and other charging accessories available. In an emergency situation, it is particularly important for the user to be able to use the wireless telephone or similar device. Although manual battery chargers exist for this purpose, conventional devices are difficult to use and fail to reliably meet the needs of users of wireless telephones and other devices. What is needed is an improved manually-operated battery charger.